


until we survive, before we met

by Pussydickstroyer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Character Death, Hurt Felix, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Illegal Activities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Hwang Hyunjin, Sad Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pussydickstroyer/pseuds/Pussydickstroyer
Summary: stray kids is a crime fighting group overseen by the police. the 6 members all have a major flaw and difficulty they cant get over.chan has too big of a heart that bleeds too easilyjisung wants to bring more adventures into his lifeminho just wants to beat changbin up for no reason in particularchangbin wants to find what he lostseungmin wants to study and sleep in peacejeongin wants his hyungs to realise his worthwhat if they all find what they need in two rescues from a fighting ring bust?here's the story of how the ring bust uncovers a whole network of illegal business because felix and hyunjin know much more than The Network wants them to know.(IDK WHY IT SAYS 1/1 BC THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS DW)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	until we survive, before we met

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyy here's a new bad idea that i haven't seen much of :D
> 
> i live to disappoint, are we still surprised at this point ?
> 
> i hope this one isn't too bad but if you've read my other work you'll know not to have expectations
> 
> i cant stress enough that english aint my first language and that i appreciate people who point out grammatical or spelling mistakes !!
> 
> updates may take a while as im actually trying to get out of a writing slump rn 
> 
> i don't even know why im suddenly deciding to post and update so much ://
> 
> anyway !! enjoy !!!

Ding ding ding. A bell to signify the start of a boxing match blares and two people lunge at each other barehanded hoping not to die as one swings and- and manages to draw first blood.

"Come on, come on, come on, I have to pee like so badly right now," Jisung complains to Chan as he unforgivingly shakes his arm back and forth.

Chan gives in much sooner than he would have liked with a sigh. "Fine, why did you even drink so much in the first place?" He asks as he heaves himself out of the booth after finishing his fries.

"Because!" Jisung cried but didn't elaborate, just following after Chan like a lost puppy, because let's not kid ourselves here, he really is.

They go down the hall following the signs to the toilets and open the first door they see. It’s rather heavy, but they push it open none the less.

The first thing they realize is that this definitely isn't a toilet.

In true Jisung fashion, Jisung screams "Don’t move!" in Chan's ear and runs out of the room to find the actual washroom. He’s quick to relieve himself and wash his hands, before practically sprinting back to Chan who's still standing in the dimly lit room. "Ok, let's go on an adventure!"

They climb down what can only be described as industrial stairs, the ones with holes in them, that thankfully don’t creek when the curious duo venture down.

"This is so sketchy; they couldn’t make this any sketchy-er if they tried. I really hope this is what I want it to be." Jisung rambles quietly.

Chan stops, causing the younger to bump into his back. "Don’t wish suspicious things on people, Ji, think about karma."

Jisung hangs his head when Chan continues walking down the stairs. "Sorry, Channie."

When they get to the bottom where there's a left turn to a door at the end of the short corridor they hear faint, raucous noises that remind them of a casino, making them suspect that there's an illegal gambling ring going on behind the door.

They hurry to the end of the hallway and carefully push the door open, peeking inside when it doesn't squeak. They weren't prepared for what they saw; there was no way to prepare for this. 

Behind the door lay a large underground boxing ring surrounded by high grey walls with stains no one wants to know the origin of.

Right hook, kick, right hook, straight, dodge, kick, twist, straight. Punch after punch is being thrown between two people in the boxing cage sitting in the center of the room. The cage was surrounded by people screaming about bets, throwing money around everywhere carelessly.

"Hyung, what the fuck IS this?" Jisung whispers to Chan in disgust and disbelief. Chan doesn't answer though, his focus solely on a contraption positioned near one of the entrances of the cage. 

There's a big tube-like apparatus that reminds him of an iron maiden, making bile rise in the back of his throat. There’s a person in it he realizes. The person held in the contraption looks over the sickening fight with boredom. Although after observing the person, Chan realizes that the person follows one of the fighters like a hawk with his eyes. After tearing himself away from the person’s eyes, Chan notices the muzzle fixed over the man’s mouth and the seemingly endless chains wrapping in, out, and around the trap-like tube. He feels like crying.

Chan distantly registers the muzzle moving as the person softly talks even though he's being yelled at to shut up. He desperately tries to read the captive’s lips but can only make out the word "over" before someone harshly smacks the muzzle, effectively snapping his head to the side and in turn silencing him.

Jisung blinks and follows his line of sight. "Hyung? Hyung, that's- please we gotta do something-" a yell interrupts him, forcing their gazes back to the fight as one of the fighters had somehow climbed the metal netting and is hanging high up, looming over the ground.

Chan's eyes widen as he lets go, dropping down and quite literally body slamming his opponent.

"Hyung!" Jisung suddenly gasps and points. "I think they're all drugged up! look, his eyes are dilated. I bet he's not even aware of what’s going on around him and the pain his body is going through. He's gonna crash after this." 

"Ji, we're leaving," Chan growls like it physically pains him. It does, but there’s not anything he can do right now. "We're leaving and planning a proper breakout."

"But Hyung-" Jisung starts but Chan isn't up for it as he raises his hand to silence him. He mumbles under his breath. "I'll just have to take that L apparently."

"Look around carefully and memorize as much as you can. We need to remember as much of the layout as possible to plan accordingly." He finalizes with no room for debate as he starts counting the cameras.

**Author's Note:**

> you've read till the end, ur a champ.
> 
> criticism is my drug and yall are my drug dealers ! i love any form of feedback so feel free to say anything in the comments like what you'd like to see next or what your cat smells like !
> 
> bun out !


End file.
